ranchrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Update History
UPDATE 1.2.2 - 17th August, 2015 Greetings Ranch Runners! Thank you for your continued feedback – you are the reason we keep racing at max speed to make Ranch Run better! We heard your requests and improved the game by reducing the amount of food needed to feed your pets. We've also reduced the number of gems needed to purchase the merchant's items. Great news uh? Please update to the new version! It's easier than algebra and don't forget to rate us! UPDATE 1.2.1 - 6th August, 2015 Hey Runners, we’re hearing all your great feedback and have packed this update with many NEW features and fixes you’ve requested including: *Improved Lucky Box: Don’t miss out the chance to receive EXCLUSIVE pets! *Merchant will come and visit your ranch every hour from now. How amazing is that? *Win the race against your neighbour's pet and win MORE rewards than before! *Your pets will gain more EXPERIENCE every time they race! *Remember! Don’t keep your pets hungry; feed them food to satisfy their hunger and help them grow! *Race with friends like never before! Invite your Facebook friends and ask them to join the fun race with you! Update the game to the latest version and start the RACE now! UPDATE 1.1.0 - 24th July, 2015 Greetings Ranch Runners! Thank you for your continued support and feedback – you are the reason we keep racing at max speed to make Ranch Run better! In this update we bring you: NEW FEATURE - Exclusive "Starter Pack" that has everything you need to race to the TOP! Trust us you don't want this amazing offer slip though your fingers! IMPROVEMENTS - Connectivity improvements - Push Notification enhancements - Swatted a few bugs that were annoying your pets Please continue to rate us after each update! UPDATE 1.0.25 - 26th June, 2015 Hello Ranch Runners, *In this quick update, we've made some miscellaneous bug fixes. Good luck on the race and as always, please rate us after each update so we can keep making the game better for you! NOTES: Ranch Run goes worldwide release with this version. UPDATE 1.0.24 - 12th June, 2015 < hot fix for v1.0.23 > UPDATE 1.0.23 - 10th June, 2015 What's happenin' ranch Runners? We are back with a bang! *Reach the Superstar League in Global League Play, collect coins and gain new fans to show how awesome you are to the whole world! *Localised version of Ranch Run has landed in the select markets! *Clean and lean update with various bugs fixes thanks to your feedback! Please update to the new version! It's easier than algebra! UPDATE 1.0.22 - 18th May, 2015 Hi-ya Ranch Runners, welcome to the latest & GREATEST version: CARNIVAL *Beep beep, look for the Carnival Truck driving by your Ranch. Watch a video at the Carnival Cinema and get a special prize! BRAND NEW FEATURES *League Play Kicks Off: Competitive Racing Leagues with prizes are here! Race to the top and win coins and gems! IMPROVEMENTS *BUGS-BE-GONE: We swatted a bunch of bugs to improve gameplay experience! Please rate the latest version of Ranch Run - your feedback is the greatest invention since kittens! UPDATE 1.0.21 - 27th April, 2015 The Pets are jumping for joy! The latest version of Ranch Run is here! NEW GOODIES: - Improved Lucky Box: Now you're less likely to receive the pets you already own! - Pet Trading: Early level pets are crazy easy to trade for now! - Well behaved pets: The pets eat less food now and takes shorter time for the next feed. IMPROVEMENTS: - Gameplay optimisations - Improve Bug Fixed thanks to your feedback! Our arms are exhausted from all the bug swatting! Update the game & start the RACE now! UPDATE 1.0.20 - 27th March, 2015 We hope you're sitting down - this update is a whirlwind of amazing new features. Hold on tight: * Improved Lucky Box. Now you're less likely to receive the pets you already own. * Quicker Loading Times - Faster is always better! * Stiffer competition. We heard you've been winning races too easily, so your neighbors are stepping up their game! You also get much more coin rewards from winning PVP opponents. No more grinding 20 races for 1 building. :) * Win Streak importance - protect those winning streaks. They're becoming more valuable! * Upgraded Pet Shop: Check out the new tabs to see if you can buy or upgrade animals! * Pets Trading: Early level pets are easier to trade now at the exchange of fewer items! * Ticket Booth capacity is now three times as big so you can start your new day richer! * Price reduction on new animal pens: We made it a little easier to give your pets a home. * Many additional bug fixes thanks to your incredible feedback! Thank you for your continued support. We couldn't operate Ranch Headquarters without you! Let us know what you think by rating us and leaving your feedback! Enjoy! Are you ready to start the race? UPDATE 1.0.19 - 2nd March, 2015 NEW STUFF * Did you ever miss new updates for Ranch Run? Don’t worry! With our New “NEWS” feature you can stay updated with all of our game's new features. * You can buy not one, not two but THREE items per day from the Merchant. WooHoo! IMPROVEMENTS * Important Bug Fixes thanks to your feedback! Are you ready to start the race? UPDATE 1.0.18 - 3nd February, 2015 * This game includes a little polish to make your ranch run smoother and the game run faster. * Thank you for your continued support. As always, let us know what you think about Ranch Run by rating us after each update! UPDATE 1.0.17 - 10th January, 2015 Welcome to version 1.0.17! Thanks to your feedback, we've made changes to: *Rebalancing required items to evolve pets *Race cost rebalancing. Gold prices have gone down on race entry fees! *Gacha Special Offer! Now you can use gems to Spin and Win Popular and Premium pets! *Faster Loading Times! Who doesn't like Faster? Enjoy Ranch Run everyone! UPDATE 1.0.15 - 10th December, 2014 Welcome to version 1.0.15; The Christmas Theme! - Christmas Decorations have arrived Time to cut down some Christmas Trees and find gifts! - Currency Change for Animal Pens! Now you can use gems to build homes for your pets! - Lucky Box Special Offer! Now you can use gems to Spin and Win Popular and Premium Pets! - Push Notification Request. Please click Yes :) Enjoy Ranch Run and Merry Christmas & Happy New Year everyone! UPDATE 1.0.12 - 18th November, 2014 Uncle Sam has worked overtime to bring you the best version yet! - Pet Store open 24/7 - Fixed minor bugs and improved overall stability - Your feedback is important to us! Please keep reviewing the game because we want to build the best game possible for you! UPDATE 1.0.10 - 14th November, 2014 - New UI Graphics! - General bug fixes and some critical bug fixes UPDATE 1.0.9 - 22th October, 2014 - Fixed a crash at the Lucky Box UPDATE 1.0.8 - 22th October, 2014 - New!!: Animals in the pens now give you shiny soins - New!!: New Coins & Food collection animations - New!!: New Characters graphics - UI Improvements - Critical Bug Fixes UPDATE 1.0.7 - 10th October, 2014 - New!! Watch replay of races that happened on your ranch! - New!! More achievements for you to achieve and collect! - New!! You can now buy coins and food bags for your lovely animals! - Improve AI to make it more human-like - Fixed a big list of bugs everywhere - Improved UI & Improved graphics - Improved Facebook Login - Improved Tutorials UPDATE 1.0.6 - 5th August, 2014 IMPORTANT* Ranch Run requires iPhone 4 (or newer), iPad 2 (or newer), iPad Mini, or iPod Touch 5th Generation. - Fixed Facebook-related bugs - Fixed crashes at launch - Fixed a crash when changing opponents - Fixed more crash at other various places - Fixed animal trading that sometimes gives you different animals than what's shown in the animations - Fixed selling items bug - Optimized graphics and reduced file size. You can now download the game over 3G! - Reduced memory usage - Improved user interface - Balances: Adjust the AI to be a little more challenging UPDATE 1.0.5 - 30th July, 2014 We're sorry for the crashes that some players may be experiencing. We hope we've squashed all the bugs this time! UPDATE 1.0.4 - 27th July, 2014 - Fixed multiple critical crash bugs - Optimized memory usage - Reduced file size - Performance improvements - Fixed Facebook Login bug - Fixed Facebook friends not displaying - Add Cloud shadow to your ranch! - Display Final Lap! so you know you're about to win! - Various other improvements! UPDATE 1.0.3 - 23th July, 2014 < hot fix for v1.0.2 > UPDATE 1.0.2 - 17th July, 2014 - Improve tutorials - Improve gameplay - Your friends can now help you in a race! - Many tweaks and balances - Lots of bug fixes UPDATE 1.0.1 - 12th July, 2014 - Fixed several critical bugs - Added various features - Various UI Improvements UPDATE 1.0.0 - 30th May, 2014 First soft launch